Various technologies exist wherein portions of a patient are imaged to study tissues or organs within the body. For example, nuclear medicine includes techniques where a radiopharmaceutical is introduced to a patient that causes the emission of photons from the body of the patient. The radiopharmaceutical concentrates in particular tissues of the body, indicating tissue metabolic activity at the site of concentration and emitting a higher amount of photons from the site of concentration. Images may be reconstructed from photons observed during Positron Emission Tomography (PET) scan. PET scans may be combined with computerized tomography (CT) scans to develop an image of tissues and organs of a patient.
During a scan, a patient support surface moves as necessary between the CT and the PET fields of view (FoV) to obtain PET scans and CT scans of the patient's anatomy. During movement of the patient to obtain PET scans and CT scans differences in deflection of the patient on the patient support surface may occur. This results in a higher chance for error in the resulting images.